


white noise can't leave the scene behind

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shelling, mentions of other teams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: denzel is used to this sort of thing, maybe. what ve's not used to is the quiet.and then someone else gets shelled.
Relationships: Denzel Scott & Nerd Pacheco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	white noise can't leave the scene behind

**Author's Note:**

> denzel uses ve/ver and nerd uses they/them ! thank u to waveridden and leonstamantis on tumblr for my nerd characterization and also some of the intel that denzel talks about !
> 
> the spies used in this fic are not the wiki spies.

denzel is more used to small, dark, enclosed spaces then most people are when they are shelled.

ve is more used to listening to their watch tick, counting the seconds to minutes to hours to wait for the right time.

the  _ right time.  _ despite the faint voices outside of the shell, unintelligible, or the occasional thunk of a ball against the shell, ve doesn’t know what the right time is, this time. when will the mission be over? when will the birdwatchers crackle in their ear?

when will ve see the sun again?

doing infiltration by verself is terribly lonely.

ve knows how many squares are outlined under the space beneath ver hands, knows how much ve can shift verself, knows how much ve can move and how long ve can stay still before ve begins to lose verself. 

ve knows it is exactly nineteen days before something  _ changes. _

“hello?”

“what,” comes the voice, snapping, and then a quiet, shaky sigh. “sorry.”

denzel runs down the league, but ve can’t quite remember the intel - not enough, anyway. “it’s okay,” ve settles on, because being nice was always a good way to get information. because being nice while the two of them are presumably trapped in a peanut shell is a good fucking idea. “it’s denzel.”

“nerd. nerd pacheco. sunbeam.” they still sound tense, but it softens around the edges as they continue. “it was day 56. when i was shelled.”

“i know. thanks anyway.”

“you’re a spy. right.”

the conversation is stilted. they both fall silent. denzel wouldn’t wish this upon any of ver teammates, but  _ god,  _ maybe it would be better if ve knew the person in there with ver beyond the files the spies have in their office. what intel did they have, anyway?

sunbeam. dating val hitherto. has several degrees. notably anxious. the two are correlated. was affected by the loss of sun one, like the rest of the sunbeams. “oh. the sun,” denzel says, out loud, and nerd makes a noise in the back of their throat that ve can’t quite place. “it’s not here.”

“it isn’t.”

“you need that.”

“maybe.” 

“sorry.”

“don’t apologize. please.”

they fall silent, again.

it is a day and the counting of seventy-two peanut squares before one of them speaks up again.

“can we talk about something?” nerd’s voice sounds a little desperate. denzel shifts.

  
“about?”

“anything.”

“i don’t have much other than intel.”

“who am i going to tell?”   
  


denzel thinks about this for a moment, before humming. “yosh carpenter and sebastian woodman are dating. carpenter was the one to carve woodman’s body like that, over the siesta. they’ve played several games in feedback against each other by now. neither have feedbacked.”

nerd hums. they’re listening, ve thinks, and if they’re not, ve’ll keep talking anyway.

“switchboard reports say that socks maybe can traverse dimensions to visit the trench.”

“the cat?”

“the cat,” denzel affirms, and nerd laughs, quiet and more of a snort. “theodore holloway and the jordan hildeberts were last seen collaborating on making a fake birth certificate for the alleged third hildebert triplet.”

“that’s your team.” it’s confused. denzel laughs, quiet. 

“you said you wouldn’t tell.”

“i did.” a pause. ve traces out four squares. “without the sun, the original one, the sunbeams all get…”

  
“bitchy?”

nerd coughs, and it turns into a laugh halfway through, half-strangled. “sometimes, yeah. you won’t put this in the spies intel folder, right?”

“no.”

“good. thanks.”

“mm.” ve counts five peanut squares. “i can’t think of anything else to tell you. now, at least.”

“that’s okay. we can be quiet.”

“you sure?”

“maybe.”

“okay.” denzel tilts ver head back against the shell and closes ver eyes. it is midday on day 57. there are fourteen squares under where ver hair covers, and ve is not used to talking to people outside of ver team. “we can be quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think about it  
> you can find me @ catboydeicide on tumblr or @ ghostcatboys on twitter !


End file.
